Getting started again
by alexander prower
Summary: This is my first fanfic it's a tailsmo or taismo i love this paring, please R&R and if its not to good i get it i'm only 13 OK and nobody's perfect.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story in years so I decided now that I'm older I will produce some actually good literature. Hope you enjoy read and review. P.S first fanfic I've done.

Chapter one:

Tails had just woken up after a long sleep for the first time in ages he had gone out and done something he went to a mechanic convention in a city a few miles out and had fun. He hadn't had fun since … well he didn't want to think about that now. In fact sonic had invited him to a party for creams b day party cream was eleven now and tails fourteen. So I said I would think about it and decided why not. Now it was different though it was the day of the party so he put on some jeans and a tee shirt and decided it was warm enough for no jacket. So he slipped into his hoody and walked was warm for spring almost eighty but he kept on his hoody. So he walked on.

Somewhere unknown

"Where... Where am I?" Asked Cosmo but no one answered. "It's so dark" There was nothing and no one she could barely remember her own name then it all came flooding back to her. "Tails!" She screamed suddenly the dark filled with the scene re happening before her. She saw it unfold and put her head in her hands. ´oh tails why did I have to go why couldn't I stay with you?!" she yelled at her new world. BECAUSE now you are here. Said a voice suddenly she asked "why can't I go back is there anything I can do?" well maybe said the voice in a strange tone.

Back to tails

Tails finally made it to the party with seconds to spare. He saw sonic walk up "hey buddy what's up?" sonic asked. "I'm holding up ok I guess." Tails replied. So they went inside together. "Wow" said tails as they walked in cream wasn't little anymore she had grown all around height and everything. "Hey tails." Said cream "I am so glad you came." She said to him. "Yeah me to." Said tails looking cream up and down. She notice and he walked away blushing. WOWS do I like her I can't I said I would never like anyone after... Her he finally thought. As the party went on more people showed up and after a few hours it was time to go home. "Tails we are all leaving for a few days to look for a master emerald shard rouge got." So they all handed him there chaos emeralds and left.

At tails house / workshop

Tails was exited for tomorrow as he went to do his shower, I am finally back in the group he thought. So as he got done he put the emeralds down on his night stand next to his bed next to cosmos flower. "Wow that's the first time I've thought of her for a whole day I am doing a lot better." He told himself

Ashe fell asleep he didn't see the faint green glow in the emeralds ….

So that is it I'll come out with chapter two really soon what do the people think of my first fanfic. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys finally updating so without further author stuff here you go

Tails POV

Well after the party he stayed and helped clean up and he also fixed a few things for vanilla. Cream kept looking at him strangely but he didn't mind. Finally he decided it was time to go. "well I'll see you guys er.. girls later." " ok bye tails ." cream waved as he flew off. Tails was flying home and when he got there went straight to sleep barely noticing the glow coming from his friends emeralds.

Cosmo's POV

"Wait so you're telling me I could see tails again." Cosmo asked the ominous figure. "Yes all you must do is run when the time comes to a portal that will only appear once, but if you don't truly love him, then when you jump through you shall be forever in pain and anguish." He replied "well I'll do that then have got to do whatever I can to see him again." As Cosmo thought about this a strange light started to glow far away. "Oh no that must be it." She realized, that's when she started running. It seemed like hours but after a long run she finally reached it, it was below her off a cliff edge. "Here's for Tails." She said and she jumped.

Well that's it but don't worry my next chapter will be out in a few minutes just thought this would be better short I don't know how to elongate it. Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Well like I said just a few minutes later here is chapter three "applause." But really folks I'll try to make this one a bit longer for ya.

Tails POV

As I heard my alarm blare I decided I was going to sleep late today. But as I reached over to shut off my alarm I was blocked by something. Too tired to care or pay attention I leaned over it pressed the button and was so close to falling asleep I could see my dream floating right there when I noticed a green shape on my bed. Well obviously it can't be a pillow I thought. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. "What Cosmo this this isn't real this can't be-." As tails was about to finish he passed out due to shock.

Cosmo's POV

"Yawn!" I awoke sleepily wanting to see Tails, but when I looked down and saw him on the floor I was a bit concerned. "This can't be a mobian custom." She said as she pulled tails up onto the bed and after a moment lay next to him. As she thought of all the fun she was going to have with tails she to fell asleep.

Tails POV

This time when tails woke up Cosmo was on top of him. But he was "ready" so to speak for it this time. "C-Cosmo, are you okay?" He asked her while she was still asleep he prayed she would say something. But all that escaped her lips was a mumble as she slept. Lips. Suddenly tails was leaning in and he kissed her. As soon as he touched her she woke up and kissed him back. As they kissed tails rolled unto his bed never breaking the kiss after they both had to come up for air tails said. "How, how did you get here?" "Well I kind of jumped through that." She replied indicating the flower on the windowsill. " Well what do you say we go see the others then" "Ok." Cosmo agreed.

Overall POV (which I plan on using at most times from now on.)

As tails went back to his garage / workshop he was wondering were Cosmo had been she had been back for an hour or so but every time tails asked her about the afterlife she got all distant and far off. So he had decided to let it rest and let the inquisitive side of his mind be occupied with something else like, well that kiss. It was amazing and his first but he just couldn't wait to see her again. One because he loved her and two because he hated being on the blue typhoon alone. Ah there it is. "Hey Cosmo I got that dress." "Oh thank you tails." "It's okay Cosmo I would do anything for you." "Aww tails that is so sweet." And then they were kissing again but this time it was shorter because Cosmo had to change. They were planning on having a long day little did they know it would be longer than they expected.


End file.
